Gone
by Ogopogo19
Summary: Gone. Like every person who had ever cared about him, like every person he had ever grown to love. A short drabble about Christian coming to terms with Sammy's death. This is my very first story, so please review!
1. Chapter 1

Christian begins to come to terms with Sammy's death. I do NOT own Dance Academy.

Gone. Like every person who had ever cared about him, like every person he had ever grown to love. Love didn't come easily for him, he'd been left or betrayed too many times; but once he trusted someone – he never let them go. And that was why he was here – he couldn't let Sammy go.

"Hey, kid! The cemetery is closed. You gotta go home."

"But I just got here, and this guy is my… was my best mate."

The warden was contemplating calling the police before he saw the tears in the young man's eyes. He could see raw pain along with something else… a little bit of fear, and quickly changed his mind.

"Okay, bud. Don't make me regret this but pull the gate around when you're done. And I'm sorry about your mate."

Christian had already been here twice this week. He'd read the start date for the Academy wrong and had ended up back in Sydney a week before anyone else would get there. Miss Raine had allowed him to stay in the dorm but it was lonely there – and Sammy's side of the room was as empty as Christian felt.

He had enjoyed his trip with his dad, but the whole time he knew he was just avoiding dealing with what had happened. His plan had been to just jump into third year and to stay busy, but now he was forced to deal with the truth: the best friend he'd ever had, the person whom he relied on more than he had ever realized was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A continuation of "Gone", obviously. Again, this is my first story so please bear with me!

Written from Christian's POV.

* * *

"You're like a forty year old man stuck in a geeky teenage body."

I remember the look on his face when I told him that, mock anger at first then a smug little grin because he knew that I meant it as a compliment. Sammy had always been so good at giving advice, and if it weren't for him I would have been in juvie right then.

The trial – man, through that entire ordeal Sammy had cared more about what happened than even I did. I was so close to giving up until he stepped in. He got his aunt to give me some advice and even went with me to meet with my lawyer. Although I doubt it mattered much to the judge, I know that his character reference meant a lot to me. It was after the trial was over that I knew that I'd found a mate who really was a brother; I used to call Aaron that, but now I know that a real mate pushes you to be better, not worse.

His last words to me were "you go without my blessing." He knew he wouldn't change my mind and yet he still tried. If I stopped to think about how different things would be now if I had listened to him, I'd probably go crazy. It's over now though. Done. There's no point in punishing yourself over something you have no control of. But I _could _have had control. I _could _have gone running with him. I _could_ have been there for him. Why did it seem like each of those _ coulds _should have been _shoulds_?

I know, for certain, that if I would have asked Sammy to do anything with me he would have dropped whatever he was doing just for me. He was so loyal. Ha, Abigail once mentioned how she liked dogs because they were loyal too, no wonder she loved Sammy. I wonder how Abigail is getting along? If anyone understands how I'm feeling it'd be her.

And while thinking about how Sammy had somehow melted Abigail's heart of stone, Christian left the cemetery, making sure to shut the gate behind him.

* * *

_So I may continue the story, but with the next chapter picking up with Abigail. Please let me know if anyone would be interested in me continuing; advice and comments are awesome, too!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own dance academy.

A/N: This chapter is really short (again, so sorry!) but leads up to something I thought up a few days ago and will write about in chapter four. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

(Via email)

Christian: Hey Abigail, I was thinking about you today. How's Spain?

Abigail: There are no words worthy enough to describe it! I saw the Sagrada Família today, but I wouldn't expect you to know what that was ;)

Christian: Oh no, you're not going to go all loco on us in third year and talk in Spanish all the time are you?

Abigail: Maybe…...!

Christian: So when do you come home?

Abigail: Ethan actually has to stay another week or two, but my flight is in two days.

Christian: Good. So… I'm at the Academy already (scheduling mix-up). Do you think we could talk when you get here?

Abigail: About…

Christian: Yeah.

Abigail: I haven't let myself think about it. I've stayed busy.

Christian: Same, but I need to.

Abigail: Me too. Lunch in three days?

Christian: It's a plan.

Abigail: Umm Christian… be prepared. There's some stuff on my laptop and it's going to be hard to go through it.

Christian: Him?

Abigail: Yes.

Christian: Oh.

* * *

Hope you liked it! If you think you know what Abigail was warning Christian about take a guess in the little comment space below (hint hint!) Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: _First of all, I'm so sorry to leave everyone hanging for the last few months; I just got really busy and didn't have the time to continue… until now! Thank you to all the reviewers and also those who favorite me or the story; you're the reason I'm finally updating! And no, I still do not own Dance Academy!_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christian had been waiting in the little corner café for about half an hour when he finally saw Abigail heading his way. She looked good: tan, healthy weight, and actually seemed genuinely happy to see him. After hugging Christian she sat down across from where he had been sitting and pulled out her laptop.  
"Whoa, Abigail, can't we just talk for a few minutes first? I haven't seen you all summer and I'm not really sure I'm ready to talk about him yet…"  
"Fine. Christian. How was your summer?"

"I surfed."

"Obviously, what did you expect to do on a surfing trip?"

"You cut me off, I was gonna say I surfed, and I got to know my dad better."

"Oh, well, is he nice?"

"I guess so for a guy who just kinda up and left, ya know?"

"No, not really."

"Wow Abigail. I guess you've not changed much."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You do that. So what did you want to show me about Sammy?"

"Videos. Of me and Sammy."

"You and Sammy? Doing WHAT?"

"Dancing, obviously. Eww, why would you even think anything else?"

"Dancing?"

"Well, you know how I'm a perfectionist and like to watch to see how I'm doing in my dancing? I've recorded almost every practice I've ever been in, and since he was my partner he's in almost all of them."

"Have you watched any of them?"

"Only one, it was too hard. He would never actually dance because he was always too busy annoying me or talking about something that had nothing to do with dancing."

"That's Sammy for you. So what are you going to do with them?"

"I kinda thought that maybe I'd make some copies of them and give them to all of his friends. That way we'd each have a part of him still."

"Abigail? Do you know how thoughtful that is of you?"

"If it was him instead of me he'd have already mailed them to everybody…"

"You know it's a nice thing to do and you just don't want to admit it!"

"Christian! You infuriate me sometimes!"

And with that Abigail got up, gave Christian a wink and a friendly peck on the cheek, tossed a cd down on the table, and walked out of the café.

The cd had simply "Sammy L." written on the cover and, not wanting to cry in front of everyone at the café, Christian grabbed it and left for the dorm.

_Well I hope you enjoyed this update. Again, sorry it took so long and sorry it was so short! I'm having to rethink where I want this story to head because I've lost my original outline! Please R&R, it makes my day!_


End file.
